Colorblind
by Stephfunky
Summary: Neji thinks he probably loves Naruto. And the sky is probably blue. The grass is probably green. Well - unless he's colorblind. Slash Neji/Naruto Drabble


A

**A.N: Hello dears, this drabble was inspired by a song entitled Probably by Lisa Loeb - it's a bit more pop-y then my musical tastes tend to run - but it's a rather charming song for those of you who don't mind a sweet song. I would recommend Lisa Loeb's works to anyone who likes Vanessa Carlton, Sara Barellis, or James Blunt. This song is a nice companion for the fic - but not listening to it does not detract from the story. Well - I hope you like it.**

**Colorblind**

'I probably love you.' Neji noted absently, watching in faint amusement as Naruto flapped about like a dying fish. The brunet wasn't sure why Naruto was doing such a thing, and was even less sure that he actually wanted to know. Neji - for all the... affection (Was that what this was called?) he held for the blond - was not all that sure he was in the mood for one of Naruto's rambling stories. The true problem, however, was not Naruto's quaintly charming behavior but rather Neji's increasingly self-aggravating inexperience with love (or any emotion other than disdain). How, he wondered, was he to tell if this was love?

Naruto, again likely for reasons beyond logical understanding, had now started dancing about waving his pants on a stick like a flag of surrender. Snorting seemed like the only thing appropriate at the moment - as such, that was exactly what Neji did. Had anyone else done such a ridiculous thing Neji would have sneered - but everything was different concerning the blond.

A mind that Neji normally kept organized and focused became fuzzy. Naruto made him nervous when nothing else could. Only seeing Naruto could truly make his heart pound. Only Naruto could pull any sort of true emotions from the stoic boy. Only Naruto stood out as being anyone of importance in Neji's mind. Naruto... Naruto was the only one in the world that Neji loved... probably.

"I probably love you," the older boy announced for no other reason than to watch Naruto respond.

The blond did not disappoint. He froze immediately, pants turned flag poised above his head and legs covered from the knees down in mud. Stunning blue eyes glanced back over an orange clad shoulder - studying him with a critical sharpness that Neji would never had thought Naruto capable of. The pants-less boy turned to face Neji fully before flopping down to sit cross-legged on the ground immediately beneath him. The elder flinched as a loud squelching noise pervaded the air - signaling that Naruto's rear (and his once clean blue boxers) were lost to the mud filing the practice field.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, resting his pants in his lap. "Probably?" He repeated, losing all previous harshness in favor of his signature cuteness.

"I'm not sure," the brunet replied, eyes trained diligently on his perch - a fallen but half way clean tree.

"You're not kidding?"

"Kidding?"

That apparently threw Naruto off. He drew back, blue eyes blinking rapidly in surprise. "It's slang," The blond finally supplied. "So - you probably love me?"

Neji stared back into blue eyes, both pairs of eyes holding expressions unknown to the other. "Probably," the brunet finally agreed - refusing to allow himself to look away.

"Probably?"

"Probably."

Naruto watched him for a moment, playing with his pants - likely subconsciously. "I think..." the boy paused, glancing down at his mud streaked pants."I probably love you back."

"Probably?"

"About as much as the sky is probably blue." Naruto agreed. The smaller boy did not stay still for much longer - as was his penchant. Before Neji truly understood what was going on Naruto was once again dancing about and waving his pants as if nothing had passed between them.

'I probably love you, Naruto,' Neji repeated mentally, watching soundlessly as Naruto danced to music that was not there. 'The sky is probably blue.' He added, and the simple statement made this entire situation so much more real - more solid. 'The grass is probably green.' The weight settled in Neji's heart became heavier. It was not unpleasant - just so new that the brunet found himself with a hand against his chest. 'I probably love you...' it was the coward's way of vocalizing what Neji felt now - even he, as emotionally stunted as he was, could tell that.

"I love you, Naruto," Neji announced with as much confidence as he could muster. Again Naruto paused, looking at his elder over a thin shoulder.

The blond smiled gently, his eyes softened - but he said nothing as he went back to his haphazard dancing.

He didn't need to say anything - after all Naruto had already spoken all he needed to.

'You love me too,' the older boy thought, smiling very slightly. 'Either that or the whole world is colorblind.'

Somehow - Neji very much doubted the later option.


End file.
